Redrum781 (rapper)
Biography Redrum was born in Bronx, NY. He resided with his mother and young brother there until the age of 5, when he relocated to Inglewood, CA, with his family. Unfamiliar with their new surroundings and because of the infestation of drug dealers and addicts, pimps and hoes, hustlers, and gang bangers, his mother feared when he and his young sibling would try to venture outside. Eventually his younger brother was initiated into the Avenue Piru Blood Gang (APG's, in Inglewood, CA); being fearful for his little brothers safety RedRum soon found himself being initiated into the same gang in order to protect his younger brother. RedRum discovered at an early age his gift to write and rhyme, as with so many other rappers he expressed his trials, tribulations, life experiences through his music. This artist does not promote gang activity, however in order to stay true to whom he is and the places he’s been during his active years in the Piru Blood Gang, his music and lyrics express his trials and struggles in the street. He actively started rapping when he attended Morningside High school, winning several talent shows and contests, RedRum soon discovered that his music appealed not to just his friends but to his gang affiliates; as well his rival gang members “The Crips.” His talent is appreciated and respected by many rival gang members. Bangin On Wax (1993) was a gangster music developed project by both the Bloods and the Crips. At first it seemed impossible that the two rival gangs would collaborate on a music project but the impossible happened. The music project was organized by RedRum and rapper Tweedy Bird Loc. Actual gang members from both sides auditioned on a tryout and the best ones were chosen for the project. The album was released in 1993 on Warlock Records and was a success selling over at least 1,000,000 copies. There is also another album from the Bloods and the Crips on the Bangin' project titled “Bangin On Wax 2…The Saga Continues", which was released in 1994. After this CD, however, the rappers who appeared on the albums began recording separate albums for Warlock Records, under the group names Nationwide Rip Ridaz (Crips) and Damu Ridaz 1 and 2 (Bloods). Unfortunately for some of the members of Bangin On Wax were incarcerated or have been killed in gang actions. RedRum is one of the few surviving members; astonishing enough Redrum beat the odds against the streets in which he lost so many friends. Although, RedRum is most remembered for his roll in Bangin On Wax, this lyrical genius can write and flow to any type of topic! He tributes his lyrically ability to The Greatests: Rakim/Kool G.; Scarface; Run DMC and the late great Tupac Shakur. His other past projects include Damu Ridaz which he was a founding member himself, “Murder Was the Case” and “Rep Yo Set” which was released by Reputable Records. He has shared the booth with the late great rap legend Tupac Shakur. During 1993-1994 he joined Death Row Records, the famous label known for artists such as 2pac, Snoop Dogg, Doctor Dre and DJ Quik. That time there gave him a great opportunity to grow in his music, making collaborations with all of them artists in the label directed by the infamous Marion Suge Knight. He has recently shared the stage with the world famous Ice-T and Dilated Peoples. Redrum has done numerous collabs with well known West Coast artists such as West Coast Kam, N.U.N.E., Big Wy and a big etcetera as the list continues to grow. At this present time he is currently working on his California Kennel Gang Project. He has also branched overseas and collaborated with various artists, though. One might say that RedRum missed his window of opportunity, however, once you hear and watch RedRum's performances he is stronger, wiser and more committed then ever. He is truly an industry asset and a neighborhood icon in all the Los Angeles' South Central Area. Redrum 781 stands 6,5 Ft, 215 Lbs., similiar to Big Lurch would pop some bully ass nigga on they butt fuckin hole. Discography Albums Compilation (with Bloods & Crips (rap group)) * Bangin On Wax (1993) Compilation * Bangin On Wax II-The Saga Continues (1994) Compilation * Damu Ridas II-How Deep is your Hood (1994) Compilation * Murder was the Case (1995) Compilation * Rep Yo Set (album) (2006) Compilation Solo Albums * Back Pay (2007) Mixtapes * 2009: Blood Module Mixtape * 10/23/2010: Stars & Stripes with Apollo Mafia * The Legend Damu Ridaz Music * redruM 781, Menace, Bandana - Laughing at God (Remix) * Redrum 781 feat. Kurupt - When I Come Through * Luv Neva Diez-O.Y.G. Redrum781 Music Videos * Videos * Redrum (OG Rapper & Bloods Gangs Member) Calls Out Mack 10, The Game, Lil Wayne & More! (Claim They Are Fake Bloods) + Disses 40 Glocc, Snoop Dog & Doung Pound Members (Audio) Links * Redrum781 facebook page * Redrum781 blog * Exclusive Interview With Bangin On Wax Original Red Rum 781 * Redrum781 myspace * Redrum781 music on wn.com See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of Greater Los Angeles Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Los Angeles Area rappers * List of rappers and rap groups in Inglewood, California Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:Gangsta rap Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:1990's rappers Category:1990's hip-hop Category:Rappers in Inglewood Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Inglewood Category:Gang affiliated rappers Category:Members of the Bloods Category:Album/Mixtape needed Category:Website needed Category:Links needed Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Unfinish pages Category:Facebook Category:Myspace Category:Damu Ridas Category:Damu Ridas members Category:Redrum781 Category:Bloods & Crips members Category:1972 births Category:July 22 birthdays Category:Wikipedia